A Doctor's Intuition
by RenaeChan77
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis is a successful doctor at the esteemed Weston Hospital. One day, he gets a patient like never before. As he learns more about him, he's sure that the boy is hiding something. How far will he go to uncover the truth? AU SebasCiel Rating will go up
1. Chapter 1

_**Yay, another SebasCiel story~ I've had this one in my head for a while…**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji in any way. All rights go to Yana Toboso, I own nothing.**

Pushing his slick black bangs behind his ears, Sebastian sighed as he stared at his reflection. The stillness in the silent bathroom was his only source of peace for a few short minutes, and he accepted it eagerly, splashing a bit of water on his face to relax. Just as he was reaching for a paper towel, the door behind him creaked open, and a messy mop of blonde hair poked in.

"They're calling for you in the OR, Doc."

Sebastian nodded and turned. "Alright, Bard. Thanks." he said, straightening his white lab coat. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he was once again submerged into the busy bustle of the hospital. Doctors with clipboards milled around from room to room to check on their bed-bound patients. Nurses in brightly colored scrubs wheeled carts of medicine around and helped fill out the patients' charts. As the dark-haired man started down the tiled hallway, he smiled when he saw a young man ambling along on a pair of crutches. He had just lost the use of one of his legs in a car accident a few days ago, but the boy was determined to get back on his feet. Sebastian was proud to see such will-power and resolve.

"Dr. Michaelis, I brought the chart on Ms. Hopkins in room 204. I need you to sign off on it. She also asked if she could get a different set of clothes because she thinks the hospital gown is too "drab" and she can make a better one on her own." a young woman with red hair and large glasses reported.

Sebastian sighed and accepted the chart and pen, checking over the information before signing his name. "Mey-Rin, tell her that the hospital gown is part of protocol, and I cannot allow her to do such a thing. Thank you."

Mey-Rin nodded and took back the chart, blushing slightly as their hands brushed in the transaction. "Y-yes sir!" she exclaimed and slipped the pen back into the pocket of her dark blue scrubs, then hurried off.

Continuing on his way to the operating room, he took a mental note of the patients he had to check up on and remind the nurses to administer the correct doses of their daily prescriptions. Although most of the nurses were quite skilled, there were still a few of them that were new and needed a bit of help. His dark red eyes trained on an elderly but familiar face when he reached the room. The older man pulled down his surgical mask and greeted Sebastian with a warm smile.

"Was it you who asked to see me, Mr. Tanaka?" the pale-skinned doctor asked.

Tanaka nodded. "Walk with me, Sebastian. I have something to discuss." he said, his hands clasped behind his back as he started on his way.

Sebastian immediately went to his side and walked along with him. He patiently and respectfully waited for him to begin speaking. Tanaka had been the head of Weston Hospital for a matter of years, and had been Sebastian's mentor when he had first started working as an intern. Although he was getting on in age, Tanaka was known for his insight and experience, and ran the hospital with professionalism and care.

"As you know, you have been one of my most successful pupils. You have worked very hard, and gone from an intern to one of the best doctors here in only two years."

Sebastian smiled at the man's words. "Thank you, sir."

"This is why I feel you would be best for this. I think I can trust you enough to handle it."

The red-eyed doctor looked slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"Today, the son of an important patron arrived. His father is one of our biggest donators. He's done a lot for this hospital, and I would appreciate it if you would treat his son with the upmost care."

"Of course, Mr. Tanaka. You can count on me." Sebastian assured, holding out his hand.

The older man gave his usual warm smile and shook his hand gently. "Now, let's go and meet your new patient."

He led his former pupil into the elevator and hummed lightly to himself until they reached the proper floor.

"Oh, one more thing." Tanaka suddenly remembered. "I've known this young man since he was a child, and he can be a bit…demanding at times, but I think you can handle it." he said, leading him to the door of a room. "Good luck, Sebastian."

Sebastian looked at him a bit skeptically when he added the last part, but brushed it off as he stepped into the room. He could see a figure laying in one of the large beds through the curtain and put on one of his friendly smiles.

"Good morning, sir. My name is Dr. Michaelis." he said confidently, pulling back the curtain to get a look at his patient for the first time.

The first thing he noticed about the young man was his piercing eyes. Although they were a beautiful shade of ocean blue, they were somewhat cold. He also noted his seemingly soft tresses of navy blue hair, smooth and unmarred skin, and lithe form. He almost seemed fragile, as if the smallest push could break him into pieces.

"What the heck are you staring at? I finally get a doctor in here and he simply stares at me. What kind of hospital are you running here?" a sharp voice cut.

Sebastian winced at the cold tone coming from such a small person, but quickly recovered. "My apologies. Now tell me, how are you feeling?" he asked kindly, going to the foot of the bed to look at his information.

"I am currently sitting in an uncomfortable hospital bed with my arm in an itchy cast. How do _you_ think I'm doing, _Doctor_?" he mocked.

Ignoring the snappy retort, Sebastian's eyes scanned over the clipboard. _'Let's see...Ciel Phantomhive, age twenty.'_ he observed. The doctor looked up and concluded that the young man in front of him was a bit small for his age and could pass for a few years younger. _'Admitted into hospital for injuries consisting of a fracture to the right radius and a hairline fracture to the right ulna. Cause of injuries still to be determined.'_

Sebastian looked up again to see Ciel staring at him intently. "I see you've already been patched up." he said, gesturing to the cast on his right arm.

Ciel nodded. "Mr. Tanaka did it for me when I got here. I hate taking x-rays, they always make me feel weird." he mumbled to himself.

Sebastian smiled at his child-like comment but didn't say anything. "I need to know how you hurt your arm. Part of the paperwork and all."

The younger male sighed. "My friend and I were playing around and I got hit in the arm with a baseball."

"Oh, so you were just playing baseball?"

Ciel hesitated for a fraction of a second before nodding. The small action was quick, but Sebastian's perceptive eyes caught it. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Didn't I already say what happened? Just write it on the damn clipboard and get it over with!" Ciel barked.

Sebastian sighed and wrote it down. Maybe this would be harder than he thought. "Since you've already gotten your cast, we only have to get a bit of paperwork done and you can be discharged by this evenin-"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No, I want to spend the night here."

Sebastian was puzzled by the sudden request, but before he could ask more on the subject, he heard a commotion in the doorway.

"And I think it'll be so much fun here! The other patients seem really nice. But I hope I get to go outside! I saw a pretty garden on my way in and I want to play in it." a cheery voice hoped.

"Maybe. We'll have to see how it goes." a gruff voice said.

Sebastian looked up and saw his colleague pushing a young man in a wheelchair into the room.

"New patient, Bard?" he asked curiously.

The tall blonde nodded as he wheeled him over to the bed that was next to Ciel.

"My name's Finnian! But you can call me Finny." the smaller blonde grinned. His eyes widened slightly as Bard lifted him up and placed him in the bed. "Whoa, you sure are strong, Dr. Bardroy." he noted in wonder.

"Um…thanks." Bard said with the slightest of smiles. "Now lie down and relax. The nurse will bring in your medicine in a little while, and I'll come back to check on you afterwards." he added, writing the proper medication to give him on his chart.

"Thanks for everything, Dr. Bardroy." Finny smiled.

"You can just call me Dr. Bard. Everyone else does." the doctor said with a shrug.

Finny smiled widely. "Okay, Dr. Bard." he giggled.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at their exchange when Bard left, but turned back to his own patient. "So you're saying you want to spend the night here? That's unnecessary, and it would only add on to your bill, Mr. Phantomhive."

"I don't care! I'm staying the night and that's the end of it. If you have a problem with it, you can take it up with my father." Ciel said in an almost-threat, a smirk on his lips.

As if on cue, a deep voice called from the doorway. "Ciel? Are you alright?"

"Speak of the devil…" the boy muttered under his breath, inaudible to everyone but himself and his doctor.

A man with dark hair similar to Ciel's walked confidently into the room. "Hello, I'm Vincent Phantomhive. I take it you are my son's doctor?" he said coolly, with a certain air of importance.

Sebastian nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I am Sebastian Michaelis." He responded just as confidently.

"Ah, so you're the talented doctor that Tanaka has been telling me about." Vincent smiled cordially.

With a chuckle, Sebastian shook his head. "Yes, I'm afraid my mentor is always giving me such a reputation."

Vincent laughed lightly and turned to his son, who was watching them both with a slight frown. "Are you feeling any better, son?"

Ciel sighed slightly. "A little. But Dr. Michaelis said that I would have to stay the night, just in case." he said flatly, all the while fixing Sebastian with a meaningful look.

Sebastian noticed the stare and decided to go along with it to help his patient out. If he was making such a big deal over it, there had to be a reason behind it.

"Yes. It's protocol if there are broken bones for the patient to spend the night." he lied smoothly.

Vincent paused and looked over Sebastian carefully before nodding. "Very well. Unfortunately, I have lots of work to do, so I have to go. See you when you get home, Ciel." he said kindly, then turned on his heels and left the room.

Sebastian sighed to himself in relief when Vincent left. The man was quite powerful, and if the doctor made a wrong move or slip of tongue, it could end his career.

Ciel laid back against the soft pillows, and watched the raven-haired man closely. He was lucky that Sebastian had gone along with his lie, but it had almost seemed that his father hadn't believed him.

Sebastian pushed a strand of hair behind his ear, turning his crimson eyes back to his patient. "Is there anything else you need before I go attend to others?" he asked.

Ciel smiled slightly for the first time since his arrival. "Go get me some cake."

_**The first chapter's always the hardest. I like reviews, leave me one and tell me what you think so far~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm sorry that this took so long to update. But almost twenty reviews for the first chapter? Amazing! I love you guys!**_

A sigh parted Sebastian's lips as he entered the cafeteria. Doctors, nurses, and patients alike conversed and ate, either on break from a shift or getting a break from their confining hospital rooms. He moved to the end of line where the desserts were nestled and looked over them carefully. With a slight frown, he realized that Ciel had never specified as to what _kind _of cake he would want. Being the distinguished hospital that it was, all of the food was impeccable, but Sebastian didn't want to make the mistake of giving him something he didn't like. In all honesty, the doctor didn't feel like babysitting this young man. But Tanaka had entrusted him with this, and it had to be done. He finally decided on a simple strawberry shortcake and turned to leave, but was halted by a familiar voice.

"If it isn't Dr. Michaelis. And with a slice of cake? What, are you off to woo another nurse?"

Sebastian turned towards the stern but mildly malicious voice and smiled, staring right into the greenish-yellow eyes that were trained on him.

"Actually, yes I am. A certain redhead asked for something sweet, and who am I to decline such a thing?" he retorted. He noticed William stiffen at the mention of a redhead and smirked.

"Oh, so you're a butler now?" William snapped back, pushing his glasses farther up on his nose and fixing Sebastian with a look that could kill. He leaned back in his chair at the small table and crossed his arms.

The dark-haired doctor merely laughed and sat down across from his coworker. "Relax, Spears. I was only kidding, this is for a patient." he explained. Of course, he had no interest in the aforementioned redhead, but it was interesting to irritate the stoic man.

William eyed him carefully to make sure he was telling the truth before nodding. "So you really are being a butler." he chuckled lightly. "But for whom?"

"Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian shrugged.

William's eyebrows raised and he scoffed. "Well, I don't envy you. He's a handful. Once, back when I was still an intern in the Administrative Office, he came in with a really bad infection. Apparently, there was a large cut on his arm that had been untreated for two days. Anyways, I was coming in to help my old superior with the paper work. When we asked him about how he got the cut, he started yelling at us and called us both idiots. Really, the nerve of such a person." he shook his head.

Sebastian listened carefully to the recollection. A large cut that had been untreated for two whole days? Where were the boy's parents when this had happened? And why had he flipped out like that when they had asked him about it? It was strange.

"Yes, I know he's a bit bratty. But I don't think he's _that_ bad. And besides, he'll only be here for one more day." he shrugged, getting up from the table.

William rolled his eyes. "Don't get fired, you insufferable doctor."

"Perhaps you should worry about not passing out from over-working, you uptight administrator."

"Well, maybe if certain doctors would do their paperwork correctly, I wouldn't be stuck in overtime."

Sebastian laughed lightly. "Touché." he called over his shoulder as he started on his way. He held onto the small plate carefully, not in the mood for the nuisance of dropping it in the busy hallway. When he returned to his demanding patient's room, the man forced a smile. "Here you go." he said, putting the neat slice of cake on Ciel's tray. He wanted to hurry before the boy could ask more of him, so he bade him good luck and went off to see to his other duties.

Ciel scoffed when the doctor rushed off. He could tell that Sebastian was simply trying to avoid another order of some sort. It really paid to be the son of Vincent Phantomhive. Well, that's what he _used_ to think. Even so, the boy was grateful for Sebastian helping him in front of his father. The powerful man catching them in a lie would spell trouble for them both. He pushed such thoughts aside as he glanced at the treat he'd been given. A delectable-looking slice of strawberry shortcake, just for him. The pale boy was just about to dig in when he was interrupted.

"So I guess we're roommates, then."

He looked over at the smiling blonde that was laying across from him. "Yeah, I guess we are." Ciel answered uninterestedly. Before he could even reclaim his plastic fork, the other boy interjected again.

"That's cool. But I heard that you're only spending the night." Finny said with a small sigh. "Um…what's your name again?"

Ciel frowned and set his plate down on the tray next to his bed, knowing that he wasn't going to get to it at the moment. _'If I'm going to be stuck here with him for the rest of the day, I might as well _try_ to be friendly.' _he thought to himself. "Ciel Phantomhive." he said. The young man reached over with his uninjured arm, holding out a hand for Finny to shake.

Looking at the outstretched hand with a slightly saddened smile, Finny glanced back up at Ciel. "I'm sorry, Ciel. I can't really move that much. Well, I can, but it really hurts to." he mumbled.

Ciel's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and he observed his roommate a bit more closely. He noticed that the blonde was laying very still and only moved when absolutely necessary.

"What happened to you?" he asked softly, concern laced in his tone. Finny didn't seem to have any injuries, but he could tell that even the slightest movements pained him. Ciel couldn't even fathom how it must feel to be in such a state. Or even to be able to smile so freely as if it were nothing. For the first time since the blonde had arrived, Ciel noticed a frown pass over Finny's face. "But…if you don't want to tell me, that's alright." he said quickly.

"No. It's fine." Finny said in an almost whisper.

~Line Break~

Sebastian caught the sharp smell of cigarette smoke and immediately knew who was in the break room. With a tired sigh, he entered and flopped down in a chair.

Looking over from the window he was standing by, Bard chuckled lightly as he snuffed out his cigarette into the ashtray and sat across from the man.

"The day's almost over." he reassured.

"I know." Sebastian sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why the hell I ever decided on this profession. I just handled a patient with a collapsed lung. The more we tried to work on him, the worse his condition became. It was terrible. And then I had to explain to his family that there was little chance of him living without being hooked up to a machine for the rest of his life." he shook his head.

"You're telling me. You know that Finnian kid that I wheeled in earlier?" Bard paused, continuing after getting a nod from his colleague. "When he came in, he was screaming and crying in pain. We had to give him 100 cc's of morphine just so he could calm down. Evidently, he was being experimented on in some underground lab. They pumped him full of so many chemicals and toxins that his body went into shock. Damn near paralyzed him. When they realized that they fucked up, they dumped the kid on the side of the road. Luckily, someone saw and called an ambulance. He's going into surgery tomorrow. Tanaka says that they have to repair his nerves and spine or he'll never be able to move properly. Imagine having to go through all this at only nineteen."

Bard was no longer looking at Sebastian, his bluish-gray eyes staring off into space. Things like this made him question the value of the world they lived in. "But the thing that really got to me was…as soon as the kid woke up, he was talking and grinning like there was no tomorrow. He wasn't even angry about what had happened to him, he was just concerned about getting a chance to go outside and enjoy the nice weather." he said, a tiny smile on his lips. "How can he be so optimistic after that?"

Sebastian didn't answer at first. He stood silently, giving the dark blonde man an assuring pat on the back. "If you think he's happy now, wait until you see him when he's back on his feet. He'll probably give you the biggest smile of all, knowing that you're the doctor that helped him through this. That's all we could ever hope for."

With that, he gave Bard a slight smile and left to get back to work.

~Line Break~

Ciel glanced over at the sleeping blonde for the hundredth time. A nurse had come in a few minutes ago and given him something to ease him into a peaceful sleep. He just didn't understand it. If someone had done such things to him, the blue-haired boy would be livid and seeking revenge, not laughing and smiling happily. He didn't want to think about what Finny had seen in a wretched place. With a newfound respect for his roommate, Ciel sighed lightly and turned to his forgotten cake.

Sebastian entered the hospital room as the boy was finishing the last of his treat.

"Enjoying yourself, Mr. Phantomhive?" he asked, standing beside his bed and looking over him carefully. Sure enough, he could see a faint line going down the boy's arm. It wasn't noticeable if one wasn't specifically looking for it.

"Not exactly. You couldn't bring me better food?" Ciel challenged.

"Says the person with an empty plate." Sebastian pointed out slyly. He ignored the boy's grumbling as his red eyes focused on something else. "Didn't they give you more pillows than that? That can't be comfortable…" he said, gesturing to the two pillows that were propped up messily behind him instead of the usual four fluffy ones.

Ciel's cheeks tinged a bit pink and he looked away pointedly, his eyes giving him away as he glanced at Finny for a quick second.

His eyes following the other's, Sebastian noticed the surplus of pillows wedged snugly under Finny's head as he dozed. A small smile tugged at his lips. _'So maybe the brat has a heart after all.'_ he thought.

"That was awfully kind of you. I hear that he's in a lot of pain." he said softly.

Ciel sighed lightly. "Yeah, I guess. But anyways, what do you want now? Here to check up on me again?" he asked, turning slightly suspicious cerulean eyes up at the doctor. There had to be something. No one was this nice to someone for no reason. "Why did you help me earlier? You could have easily just told the truth."

"Because as I doctor, it's my duty to look out for my patients."

'_Oh, so that was it. He only did it because it was part of his job. Because he was being _paid_ to do so.' _Ciel thought bitterly. That was just the way things worked. No one did anything that didn't benefit them somehow and no one was genuinely kind to anyone else without some kind of ulterior motive.

Sebastian watched as the younger male eyed him scornfully. Why had he asked about helping him like it was so strange? Was it strange to try to help someone when they obviously needed it?

"Does that usually include lying?" Ciel bit back.

"No, but you seemed like you needed it. Why were you so intent on staying the night anyways?"

The blue-haired male fell silent, dropping his steely gaze for a split second. "I…I just didn't feel like going home yet. It's funny to see all you idiot doctors and nurses running around trying to get so much done for the patients." he mumbled with a forced chuckle.

Sebastian didn't quite believe him, but the other didn't seem to be budging on it, so he let it pass for now. "I'm glad that I amuse you." he said sarcastically. Ciel snickered lightly in response, and the doctor couldn't help thinking that maybe under all of that cold exterior, the kid wasn't so bad.

Maybe.

_**That's it for this chapter~ Did anyone catch that BardxFinny that I've been sprinkling in there? I really like that pairing and I'm hoping to get it better recognized! xD Anyways, thanks for reading~! :D**_


End file.
